The present invention relates to a hang tab for securing to a container, such as a bag, which serves both as a fixture for hanging the container and for resealing the container after the container has been opened. In particular, the invention relates to a hang tab adhesively secured to one side of a bag which can be folded over and secured to a side panel of the bag to resecure the bag after a first opening.
Flaps having adhesive disposed thereon for securing an open top of a bag in a folded-over condition for closure are known. Also, hang tabs adhesively attached to a bag panel for hanging the bag for display are known.
Hang tabs can be used for hanging packages. Alternatively, the package themselves can have an aperture therethrough for hanging the package on a display spindle in a store. However, the package may need to be reinforced at the aperture which can be wasteful of materials.
It is not known to provide an adhesively attached hang tab to a bag which provides an aperture for hanging the bag on a display rod and also provides on the hang tab an adhesive surface for re-closing the bag once opened for first usage.